When We Were Young - Short Stories
by EmperatrizDeLasHadas
Summary: Love is supposed to be kind and gentle, passionate and consuming. I only got heartbreak and disappointment. He never loved me, yet I gave him everything. A series of short stories on how Arthur and Morgana could have meet in the modern times if she was broken and he the reason.
1. First and Only Heartbreak

I was 10 the first time I saw him, he didn't cause that big of an impression. Just another guy. I didn't lose sleep thinking about him. I was still too young to really notice nothing more than the commonness of his face. He wasn't special, the blue of his eyes were too similar to those of the other 1,000 boys I had seen in my life. His short dirty blonde and his light skin didn't contribute to make stand apart from other boys. Yes, I wasn't stupid. I knew he could be considered cute, and even handsome, by someone a little more interested in such things, but I wasn't. He was a couple of years older than me. I didn't have to ask for his age to know that. He had that attitude most guys have on younger girls where they patronize them as if we were stupid or inferior just because we are younger than them. He treated me as if I were a child and he an experienced men who knew about the world and life more than I did. So arrogant for such a young age. I barely gave him a second glace before turning my head away looking for my father as he was the only reason I was in this house. My father and his had been best friends since they were children so every couple of weeks they would make time for each other and speed a couple of days in their company, sometimes with their wives or children and other just the two of them alleging they needed some guy time. My father considered that it would be good for me to join them in their little adventure this time as I was old enough to know that I shouldn't touch a weapon so I wouldn't kill myself, or others, by accident while hunting. As I started walking to my father, the annoying boy whose name I didn't bother learning, grabbed my arm stopping me from moving. I looked at him waiting for him to explain himself and when he didn't, I went to my father's side where I remained for the rest of the visit. I might have been young but I didn't have the patience to stand _him_ and his constant need to show off everything he thought was of importance.

The second time I saw him, I was a little older. Just turned 16 and when he smiled at me I remember thinking "No one can help me now." At first I didn't recognize him for it had passed so much time since the last time I saw him. I didn't even remember the moment when I met him. I just knew that he was familiar somehow. I smiled back, and when he got closer and kissed my cheek as a welcome, I blushed for the first time. He introduced himself as Arthur; however the name didn't bring out any memories and it took him a couple of minutes explaining who he was and how we met before I finally remembered him. He was nice and funny, so different than what I remembered. Or maybe it was me who was more open and mature, after all he was never rude or impolite to me. Maybe the last time he was just trying to make me feel welcomed in his house, but since I was mad at the world during my last and only visit, I transformed his intents to make small talk into need for attention and bragger. This time his father and him were visiting my father and by luck I was here, and not with my older sister, when they arrived. I tried to make him feel welcomed, made jokes and even ask about his life when our fathers were too occupied to pay us any attention. I showed him all the best places in the house; even my own and private room. Not my bedroom but the room I would go to if I wanted to read, or paint, or to just be alone listening to music without no one bothering me. It was my favorite part of the house. Before the visit was over I realized that we could be friends, but it was until after he left and I went to my private room only to find a white rose on the desk with his name on the card and a small message telling me not to miss him too much I realized that we were friends.

On my 18th birthday I saw him for the third time. I was no longer that shy little girl, or that awkward teenager that he remembered. He also looked different. Yes, he still was funny, but he wasn't the same guy I remembered. There was no longer innocent affection in his eyes when he looked at me, it was something else. He was so handsome, so charismatic and charming. He knew exactly what to say and how to act to make you feel special and unique. We were talking when he suddenly took my hand between his, and smiled at me on a way that didn't make me think of him as a friend like the last time. There was something seductive and addictive about him. I could not do nothing more than just stare at his deep vibrant blue eyes. He knew he was handsome and he enjoyed it a little too much for both of our sakes. Even though we weren't close growing up, or that we saw each other for a brief moment every couple of years, I knew who he was and the fame he carried. He was a 21 year old guy that liked to enjoy the finer things in life. He was from money, so if his looks and charm couldn't get him what he wanted, his family's money would. At the same time, however, he didn't came out too arrogant and full of himself. He just knew what he wanted and worked to get it. He was first of his class, and would graduate with honors; wanted to create a difference in the world and didn't want to use the family name to get it. No, he wanted to make a name for himself. I admired that the most. He was eager to do something important; to be someone important. He was the biggest contradiction I ever met. So full of himself yet humble; a player yet caring; my first love and my only heartbreak.

He got closer to me, and for just a second I thought that he might kiss me, and I found myself okay with him being my fist kiss. However he didn't kiss me, but my disappointment didn't last much for he whispered in my ear, so low that I could have missed it if I wasn't blocking everything and everyone but him from my mind, "I've missed you." I knew it wasn't true, we had met two times before and there was nothing too memorable on those reunions for him to miss me, yet I didn't care. I was happy believing everything he was telling me. I smiled because despite the fact that I knew the game he was playing, I thought I was better at the game. I could play with fire and not burn. I would be careful and teach him a lesson. Turns out he taught me a very important lesson: there is nothing easier in the world than making a girl, who is not already in love, fall in love with you.

One night was all it took for me to develop feelings for him. He became my really good friend and my not so secret crush; we would text, call, hang out. I tried to convince myself that what I felt for him was pure friendship, that I didn't love men that didn't love me back, but I did. I loved him and he loved her, at least enough to be with her, and I couldn't even hate her because she was there first, and she was so nice and sweet and didn't deserve me having feelings for her boyfriend.

There were times when I would convince myself that he saw me as more than a friend, that he liked me. The sweet kiss upon my cheek that lasted longer than necessary, the way his fingers would linger on my back when we were walking, or how his lips would delicately touch my ear every time he whispered something, his eyes following me everywhere I went, the phone calls every morning and every night because he liked to be the first voice I heard in the morning and the last one in the night, the innocent flirting between us, and the harmless touch that would set on fire my body, sending shivers to where I never knew could shiver.

On my 19th birthday, he took me out to dinner. I was absolutely and without a doubt in love with him and I'm fairly sure he knew it and used it to his advantage. He liked to get a reaction out of me and I can't say I didn't like seeing him try. He was the perfect gentleman, always repeating how gorgeous I looked and how lucky he was for having the most beautiful girl there on his arms. We danced to a slow song and he kept touching my neck with his lips making me ache with desire for his lips on mine. His fingers started trailing a path down my back and I lost it for a second there. My knees failed me, if it wasn't for his arms wrapped around my waist I would have fallen down.

After what felt the shortest time he took me home, but I wasn't ready for my perfect night to end. I told him he could come if he wanted. The look on his face alone told me I was in trouble and I couldn't be happier about it. He said that he had a gift for me. My real present. It was a beautiful necklace with a small rose diamond as pendant. I had never seen something so beautiful and delicate. It became my most treasured possession. How could I not love a man that remembered something I told him weeks ago about how a rose diamond is the symbol of eternal love, and how romantic would be if I received one from a man that loved me? He spent a small fortune on a necklace for me, and not just any necklace; a necklace I told him meant endless love and that I wanted one from someone that loved me. I felt as if my heart would explode from happiness and excitement. He kissed the corner of my lips with a tenderness I didn't knew he was capable of, and then he helped me put the necklace on my neck. I exposed my neck so he could put it without my long black hair getting on his way. Once he finished I expected him to release me from his touch allowing me to turn around and see him, but he didn't. Instead of stop touching my neck with his fingers sending shivers of desire through my body, he got close enough to my neck that I could feel his hot breath on the curve where my neck and shoulder meet. When he delicately kissed it, I stopped breathing, my heart beating so fast and loud I knew he could hear it. Between his soft kisses and light touches of his fingers on my body I stopped thinking clearly. I stopped thinking about his girlfriend, that girl that loved him completely; I stopped listening to my doubts about him and his feelings for me because for just one moment I didn't care. I know it was selfish and stupid, but when I was with him I was the happiest I've ever been. So I let myself have this, just one night where I'm just a girl in love and he is just a boy who loves me and only me. One night where there is no one else in the world but us. I was happy and it was perfect. He showed me what love was and I believed him. My prefect love story lasted one night, but I still carry the memory with me as fresh as the night it happened. He left in the middle of the night. I wasn't sleeping as I made him think. No, I was aware of my surroundings despite my eyes closed. I was aware of the patterns his fingers were drawing on my naked back and the delicate way he was pulling me closer as if he was afraid I would break or disappear. He kissed me lightly on my lips one more time, and I pretended to wake from my sleep. He caressed my face with a small smile softening what we both knew was going to happen. I gave him one last kiss, not as sweet and innocent as his, and rolled over to the other side of the bed. With my back turned on him, he got up and got dressed. He was gone without as much as a goodbye, not that I was waiting for one. He didn't say goodbye because he was never there, that night never happened and I would do well on remembering that. I felt tears streaming down my face but did nothing to stop them from falling. I loved him and he used me. I don't know what hurt the most, that fact that he used my feelings for him against me, or that I was his friend and he still didn't care. I wanted to blame him for everything, but the truth is that I got what I deserved. I always knew he didn't love me, I knew he was playing a game, that he was faking all the sweet and caring moments between us; I saw what I wanted to see. I knew all along that this could only end in heartbreak and I still decided to play along. The truth is he didn't use me because for him to use me I should have been blind to his real intentions and I wasn't. I knew what he wanted and gave it to him because I wanted to. The only difference is that I didn't lie him when I silently told him I loved him.

The next time I saw him was as if nothing changed between us. We never talked about that night, he kept talking and flirting with me as if it was innocent and I pretended I didn't die a little bit more every time I saw him kiss and hug his girlfriend. On the top of my heartbreak, I felt guilty for doing such a horrible thing to someone who has always been nice to me. He didn't deserve her for she was so good and pure but I deserved him as my punishment for being a horrible person.

After I stopped crying, I started remembering everything I forget when I'm with him. I remembered the heartbreak, the pain and the disillusion that comes by loving him. I remembered all the tears I have cried since I fell in love with him, all the sleepless night felling miserable; I remember all those moments when he treated me baldly, moments where he made me feel inferior because he was trying to show off in front of his friends. I never think about anything bad or painful when I'm with him, it's when he leaves that remember everything. I never wanted to love him, I really didn't. I knew how it would end, I knew I wouldn't even start. I wish I could be stronger, wish that I could have kept my distance. If I had been smarter maybe I would have never thought I could play the game without burning but I wasn't, I'm not.

And now I am left with nothing but his scent on my room and the rose diamond pendant on my neck.

I regret it, but I could never regret him, even though he causes me pain, I am the happiest when I'm with him.

My first love.

My only heartbreak.


	2. Promises Never Kept

-You don't love me. - I stated with watery eyes. I have known it was true for quite some time now, but saying out loud still made my heart ache with pain as if I had been stabbed in the chest. - You never did. Not like you loved her. Like you still do.- A stupid and childish part of me thought that I could make him forget her. I now realize how stupid I was. If I had walked away when I still could I wouldn't be in this position now. I wouldn't feel this pain and heartbreak. I wouldn't have been standing all alone outside in the garden in the darkest night I've ever seen. I wouldn't have seen them dance together when he was supposed to be with me. I wouldn't have seen him run after her when the song ended and grab her by the waist and kiss her. I wouldn't have run like a child until he found me.

-Morganne, I.. - I needed no light to see the pain in his blue eyes. His voice was sad and pained but I didn't want to listen to his excuses and justifications. I was in pain, not him. I was the one who lost the love of her life, not him.

-It's okay. - I said quickly. Hearing him say that he didn't love me would completely break me down. It took everything in me to not start crying when reality hit me in the face. I was determined to be strong just one more night. I would not break down in front of him, not know and not here. If not for my own dignity and pride, I would do it for the long hours I spend getting ready for this party. It took me hours to finally decide to wear a beautiful white long dress with a red wine pattern on the waist, and getting that natural look on my make up was actually complicated. I smiled despite myself thinking how excited I was at the begging of the night. I tried my hardest to look beautiful for Arthur and I had even curled my long straight black hair so it would fall to my lower back on delicate waves.

\- You don't need to explain yourself; make excuses. - When I saw him dancing with her I knew for sure, even though I tried to convince myself that nothing was going on. They were just two old friends and one dance meant nothing. It was when I saw them kissing that I stopped lying to myself. Arthur never really got over Sophia and her exotic Spanish accent, her caramel hair, chocolate eyes, and light skin. She was absolutely gorgeous with her long dark blue dress. She almost looked like a princess. In his eyes I could never compare to her, for much I competed. After seeing them in a lovers embrace I ran outside the ballroom into the gardens without thinking that I had never been in the Grayson manor before despite Daniel being Arthur's best friend. The tears were threatening to stream down my face any moment while I was running, but I couldn't bring my self to let them go. Arthur found me a couple of minutes later sitting on a bench in front of the artificial lake, but instead of sitting beside me, he kneel down in front of me and took my hand between his.

-I'm sorry I've hurt you. That was never my intention. - He squeezed my hand but his words didn't do much to confront me. If anything they just made me feel worse. Hope is the last thing to die and I guess I was hoping he would tell me that I was wrong and that the loved me.

I would have believed him if he had swore to me that is was a mistake, that the kiss meant nothing. I was blinded by him that much. I wanted nothing more than go back to my bubble of happiness and pretend this evening never happened. I wanted to go back home with my loving fiancé. I wanted the man that promised to love me forever under the shinning stars of Paris, the same man that would stay late at night when I couldn't sleep, telling me over and over that I was the love of his life.

-I know. I don't blame you, nor do I hate you.- No, I didn't hate him, how could I when everything I wanted was to love him? I took my hand out of his embrace and went back to stare at the lake. I didn't have the strength to stand up and leave, but I couldn't keep looking at his face. His blonde hair was glowing thanks to the moon's light; his blue eyes burning with the intensity of blue flames. It hurt too much just seeing his face, listening to his voice. I wanted to leave, to go home and pack everything and then disappear until I put my heart back together. But I couldn't. The idea of leaving him made me hurt even more. I love him enough to set him free, but I don't love me enough to set me free. I would rather see him with her on his arm than see him no more. I wasn't strong enough to do that.

-I never wanted this to happen. I..- His voice broke, and it gave me a little consolation to know that even if my pain was far greater than his, he was at least in some pain. It is so unfair to have found the love of my life only to have him ripped away from me, especially by some woman who will never love him the way I do. Sophia was just a dependent and insecure little girl who couldn't stand being alone. I didn't hate either. No, I pity her because despite having everything in life, despite having the man I love she will never be happy. She is incapable of truly loving. She might think she loves him, but she doesn't because if in really she had loved him as much as Arthur thinks, then she would not have left him all those years ago. She would've fought for him and the future they could have just as much as he did. Instead she left and I was left to pick up all the pieces of his heart. She broke his heart and she was still the one he wanted.

-Never got over her. No matter how much I tried, I wasn't enough. - I finished for him. There was no point in denying anything.

What they say is not true. Sometimes the one who broke your heart is not the one who can put it back together. Sometimes another person will do that for you. Doesn't mean that you will give your now-fixed heart to that person. Sometimes, as soon as your heart is being healed, you will give it back to the person who broke it to begin with. Love can be that cruel.

He was still kneeling before me, with his hands over my hands despite my attempts to try to limit the physical contact to the minimum. A small breeze made me notice the almost imperceptible scent emanating from Arthur. It was _hers._

I love you. - He said as if it would make everything alright again. His eyes were red and watery. It took everything in me to not caress his face, but a tear of my own reminded me who has actually heartbroken here.

 _I love you. I love you._ The phase was echoing in head again and again. There was a moment in my life where those words would be the sweetest. Hearing him say I love you to me would make me the happiest, but now those words left a scar in my soul.

His words were an empty promise of a future I once had. It was a goodbye, a clean closure of everything I once loved.

I know. - It was true. I knew he loved me, that much I never doubted, but it wasn't the kind of love I wanted and needed from him. He loved me, but I was in love with him.

I love you more. - It was also true. I loved him more than anything, and that is why I had to leave. I needed to think and to decide what to do next. My whole life was linked to his. I am, was, his fiancé. I stopped living in my condo and moved in with him months ago. All of my clothes were in our, his, house. We even worked for the same hospital. He as chief of surgery and I as lawyer. A small, rational part of my started thinking of what to do next. I would go to the house, take as many of things as my car could take, drive to my condo, and move on. I couldn't leave my work and I wasn't going to move out of town. A little of space and a bottle of tequila will do.

Goodbye.- If there was ever a word meant to be so definitive and heartbroken _goodbye_ had to be it. This wasn't I'll-see-you-later-goodbye.  
This was truly goodbye. No more good morning kisses, no more I _love yous_ , no more anything. This is it, this is the last time I will be hold by him, a couple of hours ago I had my last kiss from him, my last dance. Had I known that kiss was the last one, I wouldn't have pulled away from him so soon. I wouldn't have stopped kissing him.

I stood up and he did the same. Arthur didn't try to stop me from leaving, he just stood there as I looked on more time into the mansion. I almost expected to see her watching from afar, waiting for me to leave so she could come over and kiss Arthur under the sky.

You know? The sad part is not that you've just broke my heart, the sad part is that you are about to get yours shattered. - I said as I turned to look at him. I had already begun to walk away from him, in direction to the mansion, but I needed to get this out of my chest. I needed to let it all out. His frowned expression told me he didn't understand what I was saying. - She doesn't do love. She will never love you like I do and you are about to find that out. - I said as soon as Arthur opened his mouth to say something, probably tell me that I was wrong and that his heart would not be shattered by anyone.

Morganne I know that you are angry and hurt but..- His condescending tone made feel rage for the first time in the night. Arthur actually thought that I was trying to hurt him, that my words were the result of a childish jealousy and immaturity. I will not tolerate him talking to me like I am some kind of idiotic immature little girl.

 _How dare he treat me like that? He just cheated on me and then broke my heart into million pieces._

I wasn't mad at him for any of that, but I am a 24 year old lawyer who will not take anyone's bullshit.

That's the thing Arthur.- I said with a sad smile playing on my lips. -I'm not telling you this out of anger or hate but out of love. I love you enough to want to be wrong but you and I both now I'm not. You are as blinded for her as I was for you, the only difference is that I always knew what I felt for you and you for me. But you don't know what you feel for her and no matter how much you try to convince yourself that she loves you I know she does not. You are obsessed and she is just alone and desperate to feel loved. It doesn't matter if the guy who shows her affection is you or Daniel or any other guy in the world. -

I saw when my words hit a nerve. Deep down he knew I was telling the truth. His eyes, for just second showed just how much my words hurt him, but in the blink of an eye it was gone. His blank expression showed nothing, bit it was too late. I had see it. It remind me of me, and how I would lie to myself.

 _Yeah, and how well that turned out for you._

For a split second I wished I could spare him the pain, but then I remember that He doesn't deserve my compassion and understanding when he obviously didn't take into consideration my feelings.

She loves me Morganne. - He said quietly, just a whisper in the wind. It was meant as a statement, but even to my ears it sounded full of doubt and in need of reassurance.

Are you trying to convince me or yourself?.- His eyes widened at my blunt question. I could tell by the way his eyes linger just a second too long into the distance that he was asking himself the same question. When he looked my eyes again I knees he had made up his mind and an answer was ready.

I am truly sorry that I've hurt you. -

I hope it was worth it. I hope you never experience the pain you have caused me.- I said as I walked out of his life forever. Tears finally found their way out of my eyes, and quiet snobs escaped my lips.

 _You'll be fine,_ I said to myself until I got to my condo.

 _You'll be fine._ I said when I was finally home.


	3. Undefeated

_Crap. Crap. Crap._  
Those are my only thoughts when my boss and senior partner of Barnes&Price Law Firm comes to my cubicle. It is obvious to the other associates that something is wrong. They all look up from their computers to stare at one of the best corporate lawyers the city has seen in the last 50 years as he rapidly approaches my work area.  
In the 3 years that I have known and worked for Arthur Pendragon, he has never looked so furious or aggravated as he looks now. Hell, I'm not even sure he has ever show emotion in front of a person, much less an associate. Arthur is the kind of man that likes to pretend he has no emotions; thinks of them as a weaknesses, especially for a lawyer whose daily job is to destroy the lives of those who go against his clients.  
"My office. NOW." He all but screams at me as soon as he is in front of my desk. Arthur doesn't wait for my answer and turns around in one angry movement and start walking in direction to his office. I feel the blood drain from my body. He will never forgive me. Arthur will never trust in me again.  
I took a deep breath to try and compose myself. I will not cry. Not now, and definitely not here.  
"Hey, what was that about? What happened?" Gwen asks me from her desk right next to mine. Her pretty brown eyes were clouded with worry. If this was any less serious I would have taken the time to smile at her to ease the worries of one of my best friends at the firm. But this wasn't one those situations where I knew I could get my way by just being charming. So instead of lying to the 25-year-old associate, I walked past her.  
The grey walls and desks of all the associates look even more lifeless as I walk to the elevators.  
I knew this would happen, I knew he would find out sooner or later but I hoped I had more time to prepare myself, maybe even run away. In fact, had he waited 3 more days to found out about my betrayal I wouldn't have been here for him scream at me. A single tear streamed down my face as the elevator doors closed just time to hide my fragile emotional state from the other associates.  
 _In. Out. In. Out._  
I stop myself from crying. It's not the place and the moment to break down. When taking calming breaths don't have the desired effect, I stare at the closed doors of the elevator. The associates' floor is 7 floors down to the partners offices' floor, and since the elevator stops at every floor due to all the employees rushing to do their job, I still had a couple of minutes to calm down.  
My reflection is somewhat distorted by the metallic doors. My long black hair falls to my lower back in waves that resemble the fake hair of Barbie dolls instead of the soft texture I'm so proud of. My porcelain skin has a grey-ish sick look that is probably caused by the anxiety crisis I'm felling in this moment. The only thing that looks as great in the reflection as it does in real life is my midnight blue dress and matching shoes.  
The elevator doors finally opened in the right floor. I walked with a confidence I don't really feel. My hands are sweating and I hear my heart beating so fast and loud I'm sure it's going to jump out of my chest any moment now. The other partners of the firm, a couple of secretaries and one or two staff employees are looking at me with curiosity and pity. Arthur was angry and every time he gets angry, people's lives are destroyed.  
I couldn't be more than 3 minutes behind Arthur, and it still felt like an eternity had happened since he ordered me to go to his office. It was like every step that took me closer to his office was in slow motion. My brain had the time to process and analyze everything I didn't care about at the beginning. The glass walls were shining with sunlight, and the view of New York we had from this floor is something breathtaking. It was a beautiful day. I could almost hear the noise of the big city outside these walls; the sky was so blue it didn't look like it was mid-November.  
But before I could think about all the employees in their formal attire moving from one place to another, carrying papers and books I found myself in front of Arthur's office's glass walls.  
 _Arthur Pendragon. Senior Partner._ was engraved on the door. He was looking outside his window but I knew he was aware I was there. There was no need for me to see his face to know that he was beyond angry.  
I don't say anything. I can't. What would I even say? I'm sorry? I didn't mean to? That was a lie. I've never lied to Arthur before and I wasn't about to start now.  
I stop breathing when Arthur looks at me. I know he would never physically hurt me, especially in a glass office, but I'm still afraid of what he will do. Punches is not the only way he can hurt me. The look on his face tells me there is not going back for us now. There is so much anger and betrayal in his eyes that I feel ashamed of myself.  
 _Ashamed? Yes. Sorry? No._  
We stare at each other for who knows how long. I can only look at him at the eye for so long after what I did that I break the eye contact and look to his desk. I feel like crying again when I notice the first edition of Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte under the pseudonym of Ellis Bell on the bookshelf behind his chair. It was meant to be a Christmas gift on my first year as his associate but it took me forever to find so I gave it to him as a birthday present and for Christmas I gave him a limited edition of rum called Legacy by Angostura. It's supposed to be the most expensive bottle of rum in the world; meant for the rum experts.  
I knew he liked the book more than he did the rum even if he will never admit it. The book was meant to be a private joke. I told him it was because he reminds me of Heathcliff.  
"He is just like you and your constant need to prove you don't have emotions." I told him later the night of his birthday, March 4th, in my apartment. He was the only one left there. Everyone from the office decided to surprise Arthur after work in my apartment. He doesn't like to celebrate his birthdays and since we were already going against his wishes we agreed that there were more possibilities of him forgiving us if there was no damage to his man cave. I was the distraction. I pretended to have left very important documents in my apartment and since he is who he is, Arthur insisted in coming with me. We were the only ones in the office; it was Friday so our co-workers used the pretext of a needed break to leave the office early. From 3 PM to 8 PM they cleared out. Arthur called his personal driver, who was aware of the surprise, and took us to my place. Everyone was careful to not let their cars close to my apartment because Arthur would suspect, and even waited until I closed the front door to turn on the lights and scream surprise.  
He was definitely surprised, and when the initial shock of being played finally passed he had a good time. We all did. There was a lot of food, cake and alcohol that even if we were 50, and not Arthur's 10 closest co-workers and friends, would not have finished it all.  
It was almost 3:00 AM when the the party finally ended. Arthur told Merlin, his driver, to go home after midnight, and decided against taking Sophia's offer to taking him home so he was the only one keeping me from going to sleep.  
"I should have known you were scheming something." Arthur says as he drinks his beer sitting on the other side of the couch. "In fact, I knew you were planing something. I just didn't know what."  
I smile at his words. Of course he wouldn't admit he had no idea of our plan.  
"Did you like your surprise? Or were you just being polite?" I ask him in what I hope is a joking tone. I have known Arthur for 9 or 10 months only and despite spending almost all day everyday with him I still don't know him as much as Uther Barnes, the managing partner of the firm and Arthur's mentor does; or even as much as Lancelot Green, a junior partner. I became his associate right after I graduated from Harvard last May.  
I was the youngest Harvard graduate to get a LLM (Masters of Law) in Financial Law and the top student of my class. I was only 22 when I started working for Daniel. Many people doubted my ability to work for Arthur, they thought I was too young and naive to be useful to the firm; that I slept my way into the firm. All the doubts ended when I made it perfectly clear that I was Arthur's associate due my capacity and not my looks when I brought my first client to the firm. My photographic memory had a big part in proving my worth to the company.  
"I told you I don't like to celebrate my birthday, or surprise parties." He said looking at me. My heart fell.  
I knew he didn't like to make a big fuss out of his birthday and I knew there was a big chance he would hate it, but I still had hoped he would like it. Hearing him say he didn't, caused me a big disappointment and embarrassment.  
 _Of course he was just being polite, you idiot._ I thought to myself as I drank my embarrassment about of the bottle. Arthur is a 31-year-old corporate lawyer who has better things to do with his time than celebrate birthdays.  
I get up from the couch to start cleaning the mess we made. I normally would have waited until tomorrow to clean but at least it would give me an excuse to not see Ain the eye. I decide to start cleaning the living room as it is the messiest but before I can pick up a bottle of beer or a plate, Arthur grabs my arm.  
I turn around and look at him. He is standing up as well and he is very close. Just a couple of centimeters apart. I forgot to breath for just a second and my heart skips a beat. I knew Arthur was handsome. I was a woman and had eyes, after all. But right now he looked more attractive than ever before. His normally perfect hair was messy; his blue eyes weren't as inexpressive and controlled as they were this morning; the immaculate 3-piece-suit was long gone and in its place Arthur was wearing blue navy jeans and a black shirt with the first 2 buttons opened. He looked relaxed. It fitted him.  
Arthur being so close to me was doing something to me. Maybe it was the alcohol in me but there was something different in the way he was looking at me, it was more intense. There was definitely emotion in his eyes.  
"I liked my surprise. Thank you." The smile playing on his lips melted me completely. It was his nobody-is-looking-so-I-can-show-emotion smile. It took me forever to smile back. For a couple of seconds I wasn't in control of my own body. It was as if I was in shock. Arthur's attitude was closed with a touch of arrogance and egocentrism but that was part of his charm. By now I was used to his I-won smiles and I'm-better-than-you-smiles, but now he looked sincere, honestly happy. I nodded to him when nothing came out of my mouth. How can a Harvard prodigy act like an idiot?  
We stood there smiling at each other until I broke the silence.  
"I got something for you." I finally found my voice. Arthur wasn't touching me anymore but I was still felling warm where he touched me. I don't have him opportunity to reply and go to my bedroom for his present. He is exactly where I left him. Didn't move a centimeter.  
"Here." I gave him the small grey gift box. "Open it." I ordered him when he opened his mouth. Probably to say it wasn't necessary or idiotic things like that.  
"You didn't have to." He says as he unwraps the box and I internally smile because I do know him after all.  
"Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell." He read the name of the book. For a man who prided himself for not having emotions, he was showing them a lot today. A small smile was hiding in his lips. "I really appreciate it. It's my favorite book, but how did you know?" He questions me finally looking at me. I bit my lip to try to hide my smile. The look of his face when he opened the present was worth all the trouble I went through trying to find the book, and the money spent.  
"I didn't." I answer truthfully. " I knew you liked the book because I saw a copy in your condo and another in your office." Now that I think about it I should've known it was his favorite. It's the only book he has two copies of. But that wasn't why I gave him the book. It reminded me of him. But I couldn't just give him an ordinary copy of the book; it had to be special. So I spent weeks trying to find the first edition copy of book with the pseudonym Ellis Bell instead of Emily Bronte.  
"Well, thank you." He said as if the was trying to put the whole emotion thing behind him. It only made me smile more. He was like a little kid who was embarrassed of showing how much he cared.  
I get pulled out of my thoughts when Arthur walks towards me. I embraced myself as it would protect me from his anger but the screams I expected never came. He walks out of the office and I follow him. The office was not the place to have an argument this big. It's no surprise to see Merlin waiting for us outside the building. Without saying a word Merlin opens the door for me, and I get in the car not before seeing him give me a reassuring smile. Arthur closed the door as soon as he got in the car and John starts driving. The whole ride was in silence, the tension could be cut with a knife. Merlin sends me constant looks. He knew something wrong but didn't know what. I ruined everything, the whole relationship with Arthur was broke and it because of me. I felt horrible, but I couldn't regret it. I did what I had to do. I thought it was for the best, and still do. Whether he likes it or not. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me the fact that he won't even look at me.  
Nothing that has happened today has been a surprise. I expected the anger form Arthur, the looks from the employees at the firm, even Merlin waiting for us. What was a big surprise was that Merlin parked at Arthur's condo. I never thought he would bring me here. Nor after everything. I was sure he would take me to my apartment, yell at me and then leave.  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Those are the Merlin's words when he opens the door of the car for me. One last worried look to Arthur and then he was gone. Without a word Arthur enters the big building with me behind. The elevator takes us to the last floor, to his condo. The beautiful place that once impressed me does nothing to distract me from what is coming. The glass windows, the elegant living room, the never-used kitchen, not even the red bottle of rum beside the other expensive bottles of alcohol on the mini bar.  
"Why?" He asks. He is not angry anymore. He is not screaming. I wish he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Maybe even punch a few things. I could handle his anger and fury. What I couldn't handle is the reaction he has. He looked so sad and broken. He is in pain and it kills me to know that put him in that misery. A man so collected and in control was suffering because of my actions.  
I knew he would never forgive. I did the one thing he will never forgive. The one thing he asked me not to. But maybe, if I explained he wouldn't hate me. Tears start to fall down my face at the thought of Arthur hating me. I finally broke down. My vision blurs because of the tears in my eyes, but he doesn't move. He doesn't try to console me or tells me to calm down, so I do that on my own. I take a few breaths and tell him the truth.


End file.
